Watch You Murder For Me
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: Jerome is injured, but he has persuaded his good friend Violet to help him tie up a loose end. Jerome Valeska X OC
Jerome sat on the sofa, propped up on his elbows, wincing at the pain as Violet tended to his wounds.

She tutted, "You're such a baby."

"Hey, it fucking hurts!" he hissed.

Jerome was entertaining himself with his usual late night crime spree, it didn't go quite to plan. He had found himself caught up in the middle of a group with knives. It was only after he had made his crafty escape, that he realized just how injured he was. Violet's apartment was closer than his, so it made sense to go there. She did give him a key after all, for occasions such as this.

Of course, she welcomed him as he tumbled inside the door. After helping him onto her sofa, she had retrieved the kit she had put together just for him.

He felt somewhat special to have a kit of medical supplies just for him, it even had his name on it. That was humorous to him.

Violet pressed down with some cotton dressing and finished up on that particulate wound. She turned her attention to his face. "Now, lets do something about that mess eh?" she lifted his head and began to wipe the blood away, "Can't have you roaming the streets looking like that now."

He chuckled, "It wouldn't be the first time doll and-."

"And I'm sure it wont be the last, I know."

He watched her face as it contorted with concentration, she looked cute when she did that. This wasn't a rare occurrence, he had been in this potion many times before. At least twice a month at last count. But every time he couldn't help but watch her face, he loved the expressions she pulled. He noticed from the beginning of their friendship, that she was one who didn't show much emotion, not to the normal eye anyhow. It was only when you saw her close up, or knew her well enough that you could see the little ticks she had to show her emotion change. He loved reading people, but she was a recurring hobby of his.

"So, what was it this time?"

Her voice brought him out of his daydreaming. "I needed some more money, so I decided to a little burglary."

"Not like you to get caught whilst doing such a simple task." Her attention still on the gash on his cheek.

"Yea well, I wasn't the only one with the idea." he sounded annoyed.

"Bit of a territory fight huh?"

"Something like that."

"Winner takes all?"

"Yep."

"How much?"

"Enough to keep me covered." he shrugged.

"And the state of the others?"

His smile told her all she needed to know.

"Right," she didn't pry more, "You know...if you needed money you could have always come to me. I'm pretty sure, giving you straight cash would be a lot cheaper than the amount I spend on medical supplies for you. I should start billing you."

Jerome grunted, he knew she was right. But then again, he did enjoy her company. If she gave him the money it would be a done deal, he would pay it back whenever he could. The exchange would take no more than five minutes. Being patched up by her but...

"You're distant tonight."

Again he was brought out from his daydreaming.

"Wanna tell me why?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Violet began to rub a little cream on his facial cuts. "Three reasons. One, I consider you a good friend. Two, I enjoy your company and three..." she paused as she moved a strand of his hair from a cut, "I like to think you would do the same for me."

"You know I would."

Their eyes met for a moment, "Good." she began to place the items she had used back into the box.

Jerome watched her, "I'd do more."

"More?" she stood facing him, arms folded as she listened.

"Well, first I'd patch you up, then I'd kill the bastard who did it to you." he watched the corners of her mouth curved into a slight smile.

"As would I." she picked up the box and walked into her bedroom, placing it back under the bed.

"Funny you should say that." Jerome called from the other room.

"Oh?" she pulled the covers over the side of the bed to hide the box, "Whys that?"

"I didn't manage to get all the guys who did this to me y'know."

Violet poked her head around the door frame to look at him. "You let one get away? I'm disappointed in you ginger." she smirked.

"I plan to get him of course."

"Of course." she nodded in agreement.

"But it seems I am a bit...restricted." he motioned to his war wounds. "Only physically of course, my minds still ticking along fine."

Violet joined him on the sofa. "What are you getting at Jerome?"

He sat back on the sofa and turned to her, "You said you'd kill the guy who did this right?"

"Well... I didn't say that exactly..." her voice trailed off.

"Look, I will set everything up. I'm just asking you to do one thing."

"What exactly?"

"Kill him."

"Kill him?" she asked, slight surprise in her voice. But then she reminded herself this was Jerome she was talking to. "I've never killed anyone before...whether it be by accident or murder..."

"First time for everything, doll."

Jerome watched her as she fell silent. He could see her expression as she thought, the little cogs turning in her brain.

"Alright, I will do it." she sighed, then held up a finger, "But just this once."

He smiled, "We will see about that."


End file.
